<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frostiron Holiday Exchange for Wolfsheart by loki-getting-dicked (julianbashirspraisekink)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207365">Frostiron Holiday Exchange for Wolfsheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/pseuds/loki-getting-dicked'>loki-getting-dicked (julianbashirspraisekink)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, First Time Together, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, M/M, Other, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Slow Dancing, Undercover as a Couple, but its blink and you miss it, everyone lives in stark tower like its 2012 because i said so, mentions of pregnancy at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/pseuds/loki-getting-dicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki go undercover as a couple at a gala to stop an enemy from obtaining a powerful magic artifact</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frostiron Holiday Exchange for Wolfsheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/gifts">Wolfsheart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to put as many of the requested tags I could in this! I hope you like it happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Loki was an odd bird. Cold and intensely private, yet emotional and needy for attention. Tony liked him as soon as Thor introduced them. It didn’t help that Loki was so insanely hot too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Loki wasn’t an Avenger, but he was something adjacent ever since he moved into Stark Tower with the Avengers. Thor brought him down from the Bifrost after Loki and their father had fought. Something about Loki being adopted? Tony didn’t know the whole story and didn’t need to. There was plenty of room in the tower and Thor was a good friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Loki didn’t come out of his room much but when he did it was the middle of the night when nobody but Tony was still up. They had a quiet kind of camaraderie, sitting in the common room together in the dark was the norm for most nights now. It kept Tony from drinking too much, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of a god, and Loki seemed to enjoy the company of someone who wasn’t Thor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        “Are you ready </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Loki purrs sarcastically as she clips on her other earring. She was in her female form that night undercover as Tony’s date. Tony grinned,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey</span>
  </em>
  <span> and may I just say you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravishing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this evening?” he didn’t dare kiss Loki’s hand in fear of losing it but he could get away with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Loki rolled her eyes, she really did look great in her floor length velvet dress, the black as deep a shade as her hair. Loki laughed and it sounded like music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Oh shut up, we need to leave if we’re to be on time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        The gala Loki and Tony were attending was held in the same building that housed a rare magical artifact in the basement vault. While on a Hydra raid Steve Rodgers caught word that a powerful magician would try to steal it while everyone was distracted by the gala. Well, the Avengers had a powerful magician of their own. It was Loki’s job to sneak down into the basement and wait for the thief to stop them. Tony was invited to the party anyway, so it wasn’t suspicious when he arrived with a beautiful woman on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Loki’s eyes fluttered in shock when she stepped out of the car. There must have been fifteen reporters there taking pictures as soon as she was visible. Everyone was trying to get her attention and she was a deer in the headlights. Tony saved her from her frozen state with a hand on her back, guiding her inside,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You’re very skittish for royalty, no paparazzi in godland?” Loki regains her composure once inside,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “You know there’s not,” she says tersely, “Besides, even if there were they would be too focused on Thor to take any pictures of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Your inferiority complex is so sexy.” He grabs them both a drink from a passing waiter but Loki takes both of the glasses and sets them down on the tray again with a disapproving click of her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “The last thing you need right now is a drink, Stark.” Tony pouts in an exaggerated fashion,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I’m offended. You better dance with me to make it up to me,” he pulls Loki to the floor despite her protests that she needs to get to the vault. “Just one dance then you can go beat up the other wizard I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wizard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and if you call me one again I’ll cut off your hands and feed them to you.” Tony ignores her and presses their bodies close, eliciting a shiver to crawl up Loki’s spine. Tony files that reaction away for later. His hand finds her’s while the other finds her back. Her free hand goes to Tony’s shoulder and they begin to dance. Tony wasn’t surprised at all to learn that Loki knew how to dance, she was all grace and elegance after all. This close Tony could smell her subtle perfume of sage and clove, feel the chill radiating from her body. The song ended and they parted much too early for Tony’s taste, Loki hastily making her escape to the basement. Tony wondered what he just got himself into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Tony waited anxiously upstairs for Loki to give the all clear but it never comes. The partygoers are seeming to tire slightly. Tony guesses the event would end in an hour or two. Tony had enough waiting and had Happy bring in the briefcase with his suit, he would go down there with Loki, just to make sure she was okay. Once he was in the service elevator going down to the vault he activated his armor. As soon as the door opened he saw Loki sprawled out at the opposite end of the room. He was in his leathers and the room stunk of burning. There were strange scorch marks on the walls indicating a magical battle and a strange powder in the air. The wizard was nowhere to be seen. Tony rushed over to where Loki was propping himself up to a sitting position on the wall. He lowered his helmet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Loki are you injured?” he asks at the same time Loki yells </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Don’t take your helmet- oh fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “What? What is it? Is that powder poisonous?” Loki shakes his head and Tony calms slightly, “Where’s the target?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Portaled out of here as soon as I was incapacitated. He didn’t get the relic.” Tony sighs and the suit folds back into a briefcase,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You should have called for help.” Loki glared at him weakly, eyes glazed over and unfocused,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I had it under control until the damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>spores</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Is that what they are?” he hefts Loki up to lean on him and Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony , who has just noticed how hot he was, feels his cock begin to harden in his pants. He thinks he knows what the spores do now. “So uh, sex pollen huh? I feel like we’re in one of those erotic Avengers fanfictions that I definitely don’t read because that would be weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “What's a fanfiction?” Loki was holding down admirably even though he’s gotten a much bigger dose although his voice sounds far off. He stumbles and they both fall over, Tony on top of Loki. Tony knew at this point they were not leaving this room before the fucked and mentally said screw it. He leans down and kisses Loki, praying he won’t get his tongue bitten off. Loki surges up into the kiss sloppily, teeth clashing until they pull away. “Well that’s one was to get rid of the symptoms.” Tony kisses him again, hands going to tangle in his long hair,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “There’s another way? Wait don’t tell me I want to keep doing this.” Loki tears the buttons off of Tony’s suit jacket and is about to do the same to his shirt when Tony stops him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “What? You don’t want me to ruin your fancy clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Nah this is chump change. I just don’t want to walk out of here naked,” He undresses with the quick efficiency of a man who’s been in this situation many times before with an eager lover beneath him and is back on Loki in no time. Loki’s clothes are gone in a green flash and then they’re both naked on the basement floor. Tony moves down to Loki’s neck where he bites until he’s sure a bruise would form if Loki were human. One of his hands finds Loki’s chest and pinches a nipple between his fingers, rolling it around. The other travels further down until it reaches Loki’s cock and wraps his fingers around it only to find Loki doesn’t have any balls, just his cock coming out between the lips of his cunt which is also a surprise. His hand stills and Loki notices, squirming in discomfort,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Is this a problem?” He was trying to sound unaffected but it was clear he was shy about this part of his body. Tony nipped at his earlobe,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Not at all your Highness, makes the next part a lot easier actually.” He wets his fingers in Loki’s juices and prods two inside. Loki cries out, clenching his eyes shut and Tony is worried he hurt him until Loki demands,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Another!” Tony complies, finding Loki loose and relaxed probably from the spores. He fingers him until Loki has apparently had enough and switches their positions, slamming Tony into the floor. Tony was pretty sure he just got head trauma but then Loki was sinking down onto his cock and he decided it was totally worth it. Loki rides him, nails scratching welts down his chest. Tony is just along for the ride, trying not to come too soon because </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s having sex with a Norse god. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all of them even. He could see giving Thor a quick handy to help a guy out but this was something entirely different. Tony was seeing stars each time Loki rocked a certain way and it was all he could do to hold onto Loki’s hips. Loki leaned back down to lock their lips together and with that came an entirely new angle of their fucking. Loki’s cunt convulsed around Tony as he came, crying out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which did things to his insides that Loki called him by his first name, albeit the lengthened version. In a few more seconds Tony came as well, vision spotty. The afterglow ended as soon as Loki got off his dick, leaving it horribly cold in the basement air, and collapsed on the floor next to him. Tony was definitely feeling more clear headed and he could tell just by how Loki looked he was too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “So do we need to talk about that?” Loki sighed but didn’t move to stab him so he’s guessing things were fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “It was… nice.” Tony bolted up, scandalized,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Nice? All I get was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was nice?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Loki rolled his eyes but there was a smirk playing at his lips before he frowned again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You better not have gotten me pregnant.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>